chRONicles: The Great One Half
by Samurai Crunchbird
Summary: In this eighth 'ch.RON.icle', Ron learns more about his father's past. Along the way, he discovers an extraordinary set of hockey gear that makes him a formidable 'Ice Kicker'. The conlusion finds the team 'Kicking Brass and Taking Names'. ...Complete...
1. Nebraska Johnson and the Kickers of Ice

_**My standard KP disclaimer:**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus.

If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors.

Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right

…and goes all the way to Sacramento!

**_If a name has an ®, I own it. If it doesn't, I don't!_**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Opening notes:**_

**1)** Well, folks…this is the eighth story in the _'ch-__**RON**__-icles'_ group, and my _**50th**_ overall chapter and **_20th_** overall story on the FanFiction site. I was about to close out this group after _**'Be the Tea'**_. However, a Plot-Zilla® I thought I banished has come back to haunt the village of my mind.

**2)** In my ending notes, I always include the following sentence, _**"**__**The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the **__**constructive**__** feedback of its readers."**_ Folks, those are NOT just words of idle 'lip-service'. This tale is evidence of how serious I take that statement.

With _**'A Taste of Talent' **_and _**'American Dream'**_, I wrote about the bond Ron shares with his mother. One of the reviews suggested a further exploration of Ron's relationship with his father. While I _**did**_ venture a bit into that with _**'Uncle David'**_, I thought it needed to go a little deeper here.

If you like it, please send a review. If not, blame the reviewer who suggested this…It's all _**his**_ fault!

**3)** As the _'ch-__**RON**__-icles'_ group has progressed, I have been seeing different ways to loosely tie some of these stories together. _**'Uncle David' **_proved to lead into _**'American Dream'**_ and _**'The Mole Rat Cometh'**_ naturally progressed into _**'Be the Tea'**_, to cite a few examples. In these chapters, I will blend in little bits and pieces from all of them. Let's see if you have been paying attention to the references as we sit back and…

**Enjoy the show!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

'_ch-__**RON**__-icles:__** The Great One-Half'**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Chapter One: 'Nebraska Johnson and the Kickers of Ice'**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…_For Tom Buckley…_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

…The attic is a treasure trove for many families. It is a place where so many memories are stored for all time, to be passed from one generation to the next. It is also a place where mementos from different eras share space with each other. For example, a wedding dress can share an armoire with a 1983 state championship trophy for 'Individual Debate', a children's cookbook, and a black graduation cap and gown. In another box, a pair of skates and a hockey stick, each adorned with faded handwriting, along with a plaque honoring the 'Most Valuable Player' of the 1979 Colorado Junior Hockey League championship, can sit with a green mortarboard (with matching tassel) and a Insta-Pic® photograph of a pre-teen boy with several legends of rock music.

All these wonders, and so much more, made for days of fun (for hours on end) for one ten-year-old boy in particular…

…_**Ron Stoppable.**_

He loved the time he spent with his auburn-haired best friend, Kim, as they combed through the contents of the attic. The two of them were big fans of the movie exploits of archaeologist Nebraska Johnson®. Ron was a bigger fan of digging through the 'ruins', while Kim got the most enjoyment from dodging the piles of items as the digging caused them to weaken and fall.

The discovery of the wedding dress made Kim squeal with delight. Sure, she was a 'spirited' child, already beginning to find her gymnastic prowess and earn black belts in several disciplines of martial arts. Even with those talents, she was still a little girl, with all the dreams of having a big wedding some day. Her mind was floating with a vision of wearing a dress almost like the one she held, with her daddy leading her down the aisle and into arms of…Ron?...screaming that his mommy will kill him?

The straw-haired boy's hands quickly brought Kim back to reality as he snatched the dress from her and returned it to the armoire. He babbled something about his fear of facing death at the hands of his mother for them finding it. Still, an extremely small voice inside his head cheered at the sight of Kim holding such a garment, voicing its hope for seeing a similar situation in the distant future…

Once he placed the gown back on its normal rack, he tripped over a box and fell flat on his face with a resounding "OW!"

Kim rushed over to her fallen comrade and called out, "Ron! Are you OK?"

Ron rubbed his head and flashed his trademark goofy grin. "You know me, Kim…Hardest head in the Wes—Whoa!" He pointed to the contents of the box he destroyed. "What's all this stuff?"

Kim joined Ron in the exploration of the contents, each making comments as they encountered each new item. "Let's see…" Kim began. "…a green cap with a tassel that says 'CSU 86'…"

Ron observed, "Must be from when Dad went to college. Wow, KP! Check this out…a picture of some kid with that rock group 'King' on a tour with 'Smooch' and 'The Thankful Zombies®'…He looks kinda like…"

Both gasped at once, "…No WAY!!"

Kim quickly chimed, "Jinx…You owe me a soda!"

Ron groaned, "I swear…I'll have to invent something fabulous and make 99 million dollars to pay for all the sodas I owe you!"

Kim playfully scoffed, "Ron…It's not that bad! Although…if anyone had the potential to do that, I'd bet it would be you."

Ron laughed, "Thanks for the pep talk, but I really think…Cool! Check this out. It's a pair of skates and a stick…like the ones those players use when they try slapping around the old hockey ball."

Kim corrected her friend, "You mean puck…a hockey puck."

Ron waved his hands in front of him to stop her words. "One sport at a time, Kim. Hey…it looks like my dad had some mad hockey skills in his day. This says he was the MVP of some 'Under 18' tournament."

"Yes…yes I was!" boomed another voice, much deeper than Kim's. She and Ron turned their heads to find his father, Donald, standing nearby, with a bemused look on his face.

A sheepish grin accompanied Ron's next words. "Heh-heh…Hi, Dad. We were just playing 'Nebraska Johnson®' up here. We weren't going to break anything…honest!"

A low chuckle erupted from Donald. "Of course, son. I remember when I received those skates and the stick. A few years before you were born, I was one of the instructors at a junior hockey camp. Did you know I began my studies at Colorado State on a hockey scholarship? In fact, I could have played in the pros had it not been for Hans Magnussen!"

Spellbound by his father's recollection, Ron begged the question, "Who's Hans Magnussen?"

Donald's face grew stern as he responded, "He was the dirtiest player in the history of Colorado Buffaloes hockey. During my junior season, our annual cross-state game against Colorado was in Boulder. We were tied 2-2, with less than a minute to play in the game. Since I scored both of our goals up to that point, the center passed the puck to me…"

Kim playfully slugged Ron's arm and gloated, "Told you it was a puck, not a ball!"

Ron hushed his friend and half-scolded, "KP…Let the man talk."

Donald continued, "I had a breakaway down the center of the ice. Only the goalie stood between me and a 'hat trick'...that's what they call scoring a third goal in the same game, son. More importantly, it would have probably clinched the game for us…

"In a full sprint coming off the bench…BOOM! Hans hit me from behind. He used the blade of his stick to shatter my left knee. He then used the knobbed top of the stick to knock my head for a loop." He sighed as his mouth began to form a wistful smile. "You know…I never did thank him properly for giving me one of the greatest moments of my life!"

The eyes of both children grew wide with astonishment. Kim gaped, "Thank him? Just how was a goon nearly beating you senseless such a great moment in your life?"

Ron nodded in agreement. "Look, Dad…You know I don't mean to 'dis' you, but with the things you said he did to you…"

They asked in unison, "Are you NUTS??"

Donald could not resist the opening. "Jinx…you both owe me a soda!"

Ron and Kim both winced as he explained his choice of words. "You see…If it weren't for his actions, I would not have been helped off the ice and treated by a certain Colorado sophomore who assisted the trainers as part of a 'work-study' program. She took pity on my plight and kept visiting me throughout my entire recovery. While I could never play at 'full-speed' again after that incident, she and I went out for dinner on the day I was able to walk normally once more."

His smile grew bigger as he revealed, "That was officially our 'first date'…and Jeannie and I have been together ever since."

Kim's eyes glazed as she cooed, "That's sooo romantic. Weird, but romantic."

Ron began scratching his head as he reasoned, "Okay, Dad. Since all of Mom's family went to Colorado, and all your folks, except Uncle David, went to Colorado State, that would explain why they never join us for Yom Kippur feast…or the Passover Seder…or anything else, come to think of it...But what does that have to do with the hockey gear?"

Donald answered, "Because of my injury, I was forced to help the team with their drills and assist the coaching staff in order to keep my scholarship for the rest of that season. I enjoyed coaching, and became a graduate assistant in my last year at CSU. For 'RamCamp88', I and a few other CSU alumni players joined a group of seasoned professionals to teach hockey fundamentals to kids from 5-15…

"Another instructor needed help with preparing his income tax forms. You see, he was a Canadian citizen who had just married an American woman and moved to Los Angeles. This meant he had to fill out a California state tax form in addition to those for both US and Canadian federal governments. In exchange for helping him with his tax issues, he autographed a stick and the inner lining of a pair of skates we used at the camp and gave them to me. We still keep in touch once in a while, whenever he is in town."

A gleam formed in Donald's eye as he squarely faced Ron. "I just hope my…what did you call them…'mad hockey skills'…run in the family. Your mother and I just finished talking before I came up here; and she agreed with my idea to let you play for the 'U-12'."

Ron didn't quite catch on to the jargon and asked, "The 'U-12'? Does that mean I get to jam with Jono®?"

Donald shook his head. "Not 'U-II®', Ronald…'U-12' means the 'Under 12' youth hockey team at the Middleton Ice Complex."

Kim recognized the location immediately. "Hey, that's right next to my martial arts dojo." She rubbed her temple in recollection. "Mr. Stoppable, those junior teams…aren't they the 'Ice Kickers'?"

Donald beamed with pride. "That's right, Kimberly…my old junior hockey team. I even suggested the name and our battle cry. It was a lot better than that waterfowl mascot we had the year before."

All three of them snickered at the notion of duck being taken seriously on a frozen sheet of ice. A serene pond in the summertime, perhaps…but certainly not an ice rink.

Donald then clarified, "Actually, I was part of the 'Under-18' travelling team who took the state title; but all of the teams at the complex compete as 'Ice Kickers®', regardless of age group."

The gleam returned to Donald's eyes as he declared, "Son, I think it's time for a second generation of Stoppables to…"

All three of them triumphantly shouted, "…KICK SOME _**ICE!!**_"

A voice drifted up from below the trio. "Jinx…all of you owe me a soda!"

Ron quickly whined, "MOM! Not you, too!" While his father and Kim began to climb down from the attic, Ron then muttered in the direction of his imaginary friend, "First, it was the 99 million dollars to pay Kim's tab. What will I have to do in order to pay off my 'rents?"

He allowed a long pause to hear the response from the towering figment of his thoughts before he crinkled his face and countered, "Rufus, I really liked his book and everything…but why would Martin Smarty hire me to work for him, anyway?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Next Week...Chapter Two: 'Skating On Thin Ice'**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Author's ending notes:**_

The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _**constructive **_feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!!

Once more, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! When you want to 'PM' me, it's ok!**_

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird®


	2. Skating On Thin Ice

_**My standard KP disclaimer:**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus.

If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors.

Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right

…and goes all the way to Sacramento!

**_If a name has an ®, I own it. If it doesn't, I don't!_**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Opening notes:**_

**1)** I want to thank all those who took the time to review the first chapter..._**daccu65**_, **_Sentinel103_**, _**CajunBear73**_, _**Kwebs**_, _**screaming phoenix**_, _**Donteatacowman**_, _**King in Yellow**_, _**Captain IT**_, and _**Mengsk**_.

**2)** I am also glad to have recieved such honest feedback on the first chapter. In my ending notes, I always include the following sentence, _**"**__**The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the **__**constructive**__** feedback of its readers."**_ Once again, those are NOT just words of idle 'lip-service' (or rather, 'type-service').

I had a lot of feedback on the use of the ® symbol on a few things. In my first 'Google' search, I found no usage of 'Ice Kickers' by anyone. A secondary search with other resources proved differently. I removed the ® from that, along with a few other creative names. I did, however, keep it on 'YetiBlade®' skates (with 'YetiBlade' as one word). This is because its only other known existence of 'Yeti Blade' (two words) is in a role-playing game where skates are not used. The two items are so mutually exclusive, there is no way one could be confused with the other.

I'm pleased to be able to count on you loyal readers (_**both**_ of you) to 'keep me honest' as _'_we sit back and…

**Enjoy the show!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

'_ch-__**RON**__-icles:__** The Great One-Half'**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Chapter Two: 'Skating On Thin Ice'**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…_For Tom Buckley and Gerry Fleming…_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Previously, in 'The Great One-Half'..._**

_…Ron tripped over a box and fell flat on his face with a resounding "OW!"_

_Kim rushed over to her fallen comrade and called out, "Ron! Are you OK?"_

_Ron rubbed his head and flashed his trademark goofy grin. "You know me, Kim…Hardest head in the Wes—Whoa!" He pointed to the contents of the box he destroyed…"Cool! Check this out. It's a pair of skates and a stick…like the ones those players use when they try slapping around the old hockey ball."_

_Kim corrected her friend, "You mean puck…a hockey puck."_

_Ron waved his hands in front of him to stop her words. "One sport at a time, Kim. Hey…it looks like my dad had some mad hockey skills in his day. This says he was the MVP of some 'Under 18' tournament."_

_"Yes…yes I was!" boomed another voice, much deeper than Kim's. She and Ron turned their heads to find his father, Donald, standing nearby, with a bemused look on his face. "I remember when I received those skates and the stick. A few years before you were born, I was one of the instructors at a junior hockey camp. Did you know I began my studies at Colorado State on a hockey scholarship? In fact, I could have played in the pros had it not been for Hans Magnussen!"_

_Spellbound by his father's recollection, Ron begged the question, "Who's Hans Magnussen?"_

_Donald's face grew stern as he responded, "He was the dirtiest player in the history of Colorado Buffaloes hockey. During my junior season, our annual cross-state game against Colorado was in Boulder. We were tied 2-2, with less than a minute to play in the game. Since I scored both of our goals up to that point, the center passed the puck to me…In a full sprint coming off the bench…BOOM! Hans hit me from behind. He used the blade of his stick to shatter my left knee. He then used the knobbed top of the stick to knock my head for a loop...Because of my injury, I was forced to help the team with their drills and assist the coaching staff in order to keep my scholarship for the rest of that season. I enjoyed coaching, and became a graduate assistant in my last year at CSU. For 'RamCamp88', I and a few other CSU alumni players joined a group of seasoned professionals to teach hockey fundamentals to kids from 5-15…_

_"Another instructor needed help with preparing his income tax forms...In exchange for helping him with his tax issues, he autographed a stick and the inner lining of a pair of skates we used at the camp and gave them to me. We still keep in touch once in a while, whenever he is in town."_

_A gleam formed in Donald's eye as he squarely faced Ron. "I just hope my…what did you call them…'mad hockey skills'…run in the family. Your mother and I just finished talking before I came up here; and she agreed with my idea to let you play for the 'U-12'...the 'Under 12' youth hockey team at the Middleton Ice Complex."_

_Kim recognized the location immediately. "Hey, that's right next to my martial arts dojo." She rubbed her temple in recollection. "Mr. Stoppable, those junior teams…aren't they the 'Ice Kickers'?"_

_Donald beamed with pride. "That's right, Kimberly…my old junior hockey team. I even suggested the name and our battle cry. It was a lot better than that waterfowl mascot we had the year before."_

_The gleam returned to Donald's eyes as he declared, "Son, I think it's time for a second generation of Stoppables to…"_

_All three of them triumphantly shouted, "…KICK SOME **ICE!!**"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…When the 'Under-12' Middleton Ice Kickers first took to the ice, their actions rivaled the classic style of the Kornerstone Kops. Most of the kids at least knew how to skate reasonably well…until Ron collided with them and caused yet another chain reaction.

The stick-handling drills were pretty much average. Ron was able to keep the puck under control and fire a slap-shot with good velocity for a boy is age. His largest problem came when he fell down after every shot attempt. The force of his arm movement during each shot knocked his body off-balance, causing numerous minor bumps and bruises by the merciful end of the practice.

When Donald came to pick up Ron, he asked, "How was practice, son?"

Ron winced in pain, but bravely offered, "Oh…it was okay, I guess. The coach said I had the ability to check four kids into the boards at once. The only thing is…I wasn't even trying to do that. I just kept slipping on the ice and crashing into them.

Donald was a little more attentive as he began seeing a few of the more noticeable bruises. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Ron knew the look on his father's face demanded the truth. "Actually, Dad, when they first put those skates on me, my feet felt like they were crushed. The hits I kept taking because of them still don't feel too good, either."

Donald quickly stripped Ron's shoes and socks to examine the boy's feet. He pressed different points on each foot to confirm his assessment. "Hmm…I'm not a doctor, but nothing appears to be broken. Otherwise, you couldn't have walked out of the locker room on your own. Let's see those skates for a moment."

Donald received the skates from his son. After a quick examination, he declared, "It's no wonder your feet hurt, Ronald. These things are at least two sizes smaller than what you need. Didn't they have any larger skates there?"

Ron nodded and replied, "They had a lot of sizes there; but the coach looked at his chart and read off that size to the equipment manager." He looked toward his toes and sighed, "Only if my feet were skinnier."

Donald knew his son, even at such an early age, required 'Wide Width' shoes. The boy took after his side of the family with larger-than-normal head, hands, and feet. This made shopping for shoes, gloves, and hats that much more difficult.

He put his arm around Ron as he led the boy to the car. He offered, "Since the next practice isn't for a couple of days, we can get you fitted properly for a pair of skates when I get home from work tomorrow. Does that sound like a winner to you?"

Ron held up the undersized skates and smiled at his father. "You better believe it, Dad. Anything would be better than these!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…During his lunch break, Donald journeyed over to the SportShack® location near his office.

The massive store had a wide assortment of hockey accessories for virtually every level of play. Their inventory ranged from rolling orange pucks, for street hockey, all the way up to adult-sized goalie pads and custom-painted masks.

His arrival in the store's 'winter sports' section brought him back to his playing days for a moment. His mind went through all the wonderful times he spent on the ice, from his early youth on a frozen Lake Middleton to his teen years with the Ice Kickers. In fact, it was his team's success that prompted Middleton High School to begin its own hockey program.

His daydream caused him to nearly topple an entire display of the latest YetiBlade® skates. Thankfully, he stopped in time to browse through the inventory before becoming part of it. He narrowed the selection of skates to three potential models, all in Ron's size and proper width. In his mind, he pictured Ron doing well with any of these choices.

He came home that night ready, willing, and eager to take Ron to see the three YetiBlade® choices. After they finished supper, Ron piped up. "Dad, I know we were supposed to go shopping for skates tonight; but I think I've already found a pair I like. They seem to fit well and feel great."

Donald was taken aback by his statement. "Okaaaaaay. May I see these skates you like so much? I have to make sure they meet league specifications."

Ron gave a lopsided grin and responded, "Not to worry, Dad. I checked my copy of the rule book they issued to all of us just before practice yesterday. These bad boys are legal; so is the new stick I'm using. The skates are black, just like the ones the team uses. I even went down to the Ice Complex right after school to slap a few pucks. I didn't even fall once the whole time!"

Donald was impressed with this little tidbit of information. Still, he was worried about how Ron obtained the new gear, knowing that the team's equipment room was always locked except for games and official practices.

Ron was still excited as he rose from his chair and declared, "I'll be right back to show you how cool they look!"

Donald waited with anticipation as Ron left the room. His heart sank when the boy returned a moment later…with the skates and stick from the attic, which were autographed by a man now in the Hockey Hall of Fame.

"Ronald," he blurted, "Do you know whose autograph was on that equipment? I was hoping to hold on to them for a few years and sell them to pay for your college education. Now that the ink is smudged and the name is a blur, they are completely worthless!"

"Worthless?" Ron shot back. "Dad, these are perfect for me. Except for the super sharp blades on the bottom, the skates feel so right…like a second skin. It's almost as if I'm skating barefoot."

'_Super sharp blades?'_ Donald thought. _'Shouldn't they have been dulled by sitting in the attic and being shrouded by the plastic blade covers all this time?'_

To demonstrate his point, Ron removed the plastic cover from one of the skates and dangled a piece of notebook paper over it. He dropped the paper, causing the blade to cleanly slice it down the middle of the page. He was actually proud of his achievement until he looked at the severed page once again.

"Aw, man!" Ron groaned at the realization of his mistake. "That was my homework."

Donald was amazed at the confirmation of the blade sharpness. However, he knew he had to be a father first, and a detective later. He picked up both pieces of the page and consoled his son. "At least we can tape it together and you can still turn it in. I'm sure your teacher will understand."

Ron felt the effects of Donald's kind words and quipped, "I just hope she doesn't give me only…half credit!"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Next Week...Chapter Three: 'A STaR Line is Born'**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Author's ending notes:**_

The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _**constructive **_feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!!

Once more, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! When you want to 'PM' me, it's ok!**_

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird®


	3. A STaR Line Is Born

_**My standard KP disclaimer:**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus.

If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors.

Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right

…and goes all the way to Sacramento!

**_If a name has an ®, I own it. If it doesn't, I don't!_**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Opening notes:**_

**1)** I want to thank all those who took the time to review the first chapter...**_JAKT_**, **_whitem_**, **_Sentinel103_**, _**CajunBear73**_, _**Kwebs**_, _**screaming phoenix**_, _**Donteatacowman**_, _**King in Yellow**_, _**Captain IT**_, and _**Mengsk**_.

What happens next? Why don't we just sit back and…

**Enjoy the show!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

'_ch-__**RON**__-icles:__** The Great One-Half'**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Chapter Three: 'A STaR Line Is Born'**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…_For Tom Buckley, Gerry Fleming, and John VanBiesbrouck…_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Previously, in 'The Great One-Half'..._**

_…Ron tripped over a box and fell flat on his face with a resounding "OW!"_

_Kim rushed over to her fallen comrade and called out, "Ron! Are you OK?"_

_Ron rubbed his head and flashed his trademark goofy grin. "You know me, Kim…Hardest head in the Wes—Whoa!" He pointed to the contents of the box he destroyed…"Cool! Check this out. It's a pair of skates and a stick…__Hey…it looks like my dad had some mad hockey skills in his day. This says he was the MVP of some 'Under 18' tournament."_

_"Yes…yes I was!" boomed another voice, much deeper than Kim's. She and Ron turned their heads to find his father, Donald, standing nearby, with a bemused look on his face. "I remember when I received those skates and the stick. A few years before you were born, I was one of the instructors at a junior hockey camp. Did you know I began my studies at Colorado State on a hockey scholarship? In fact, I could have played in the pros had it not been for Hans Magnussen!"_

_Spellbound by his father's recollection, Ron begged the question, "Who's Hans Magnussen?"_

_Donald's face grew stern as he responded, "He was the dirtiest player in the history of Colorado Buffaloes hockey…In a full sprint coming off the bench…BOOM! Hans hit me from behind. He used the blade of his stick to shatter my left knee. He then used the knobbed top of the stick to knock my head for a loop...Because of my injury, I was forced to help the team with their drills and assist the coaching staff in order to keep my scholarship for the rest of that season. I enjoyed coaching, and became a graduate assistant in my last year at CSU. For 'RamCamp88', I and a few other CSU alumni players joined a group of seasoned professionals to teach hockey fundamentals to kids from 5-15…_

_"Another instructor needed help with preparing his income tax forms...In exchange for helping him with his tax issues, he autographed a stick and the inner lining of a pair of skates we used at the camp and gave them to me. We still keep in touch once in a while, whenever he is in town."_

_A gleam formed in Donald's eye as he squarely faced Ron. "I just hope my…what did you call them…'mad hockey skills'…run in the family. Your mother and I just finished talking before I came up here; and she agreed with my idea to let you play for the 'U-12'...the 'Under 12' youth hockey team at the Middleton Ice Complex__…__Son, I think it's time for a second generation of Stoppables to…"_

_All three of them triumphantly shouted, "…KICK SOME **ICE!!**"_

_…During his lunch break, Donald journeyed over to the SportShack® location near his office. He came home that night ready, willing, and eager to take Ron to see the three YetiBlade® choices. After they finished supper, Ron piped up. "Dad, I know we were supposed to go shopping for skates tonight; but I think I've already found a pair I like. They seem to fit well and feel great. __I'll be right back to show you how cool they look!"_

_Donald waited with anticipation as Ron left the room. His heart sank when the boy returned a moment later…with the skates and stick from the attic, which were autographed by a man now in the Hockey Hall of Fame__…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…Isaac Martin Payne, the U-12 coach for the Ice Kickers, walked into the locker room before his team's second practice of the season. He winced when his eyes noticed the straw-haired boy approaching his office. One look at Ron and he knew he was in for another calamity-filled session. He only let the boy onto the squad as a personal favor to the kid's father, his old teammate from that championship season. That loyalty, combined with a slap-shot which resembled that of his good friend, were the only reasons the younger Stoppable was not already cut from the team.

Ron politely knocked on the door, prompting Coach Payne to bark, "Enter."

Ron followed his cue and stepped into the office. He handed the skates that were issued during the previous practice back to Coach I. M. Payne. The man smiled a little inside, as he thought he found a way to gently let down his old friend. After all, if the kid didn't want to play, he couldn't force the kid to stay with the team.

"Stoppable," Coach Payne innocently asked, "Are you quitting already?"

Ron's eyes reflected pure shock at the very thought of such a notion. "No way, coach! I just found some stuff that fits me better, that's all! I'm ready for another shot at this."

Coach Payne grumbled, "Okay, kid…hit the ice and join your teammates. I'll be out there in a minute"

He then looked at the skates and the size imprinted on the inner sole of the right skate. He re-checked the chart he used to read off the measurements to Irving, the equipment manager. He muttered to himself, "I swear, that man's gotta get some glasses. This is way too small for those massive feet. Maybe I should give the kid another chance before he becomes a season-long benchwarmer."

He left the office and walked down the tunnel leading to the rink. Along the way, he began hearing loud banging noises coming from the opening ahead. This forced him to quicken his pace to make sure his team was safe.

When he got to the rink, he joined most of the team in stunned silence. The young boy he was tempted to cut just minutes earlier was putting on a skating and shooting clinic. Young Ron Stoppable was shooting the puck with a level of speed and accuracy Coach Payne had not seen since spending that summer hockey camp with the boy's father and…No…It can't be…

A big fan of the professional hockey superstar, Coach Payne remembered watching hours upon hours of videotaped highlights of the player's exploits. This…this…scrawny little kid was hitting shot after shot with the speed and pinpoint accuracy not seen since the superstar's heyday.

As fascinating as the display had been, Coach Payne knew he had to regain the attention of the rest of the team. He blew his whistle and bellowed, "Okay…now that we've seen whose been eating their Cornies®, how about the rest of you start your warm ups. Stoppable, get over here!"

While the other players began skating laps around the rink, Ron dutifully approached the imposing figure with the whistle. He brightly chipped, "You wanted to see me, coach?"

"Yeah." Coach Payne gushed, "I know your old man had some skills; but that was downright incredible!" He pointed to a couple of players in the group as they skated past him. "See Keyes and Francis over there? They've been on the U-12 team for three years. With all their talent and training over that time, they still haven't shown the kind of skill you did out there just now. Where did all that come from, anyway?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck and nervously responded, "Heh-heh…I guess I do a lot better with skates that fit and a stick I can hold right."

"Perhaps," Coach Payne countered, "but knock off the 'hot dogging' stuff out there. Hockey is a team sport, where everybody has to count on everybody else. If things get rough in a game, your teammates can either 'have your back' and stand up for you, or turn their back on you and throw you to the wolves."

He gave Ron a pat on the back and concluded, "Get out there and finish the laps with your teammates. We'll put your skills to the test soon enough."

True to his word, Coach Payne split the team into squads and ran the season's first scrimmage. He placed Ron on the same offensive line as Steve Keyes and Tommy Francis, the two players he mentioned in his earlier discussion with Ron.

The three of them meshed like they were practicing together for years. Whenever one of them was double-teamed by the defense, another one checked one defender into the boards while the other got open to receive the puck. Within the span of five minutes, each one of them tallied a goal and two assists. At that moment, Coach Payne finalized his team's starting lineup…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…The Middleton Ice Complex was filled to capacity with fans, parents, and other family members as the Ice Kickers opened their season against the Upperton Bulldogs. Ron looked up in the stands and found his parents…along with flame-haired girl waving at Ron and carrying a sign almost as big as her. The banner read, "Stomp 'Em, Ron!"

With the arm movements she displayed, Ron mused in thought, _'Maybe she should consider using her kung fu skills as a cheerleader some day.' _He physically began to drool when part of his mind pictured her in one of those cheerleading 'miniskirt' outfits when the referee's whistle brought him back to reality.

The referee droned, "Get your head in the game, kid. I'm about to drop the puck, here."

At the end of three ten-minute periods, the line of Ron Stoppable, Steve Keyes, and Tommy Francis earned a stellar nickname. The 'STaR Line' (_**S**_teve, _**T**_ommy, _**a**_nd _**R**_on) combined for four goals in the 5-2 victory. Tommy scored two goals, while Steve and Ron each had one tally.

Ron emerged from the locker room after the game and was blindsided by a blur of red, white and blue. Kim was dressed in white pants and a blue Ice Kickers home jersey as she tackled Ron with a congratulatory hug.

Coach Payne caught the spectacle and remarked, "You know, Donald...We've started up a girls team this year. I'll bet that red-head could be a monster on defense."

Donald had to smirk at the observation. "You got that right, Isaac. Still, I think her mom wants her to concentrate on her gymnastics and her dad wants her to keep up her martial arts training. That means her plate's pretty full right now."

The coach sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right. I just hope your boy comes out of his daze long enough to show up for practice tomorrow."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…True to their name, the Ice Kickers…well…kicked some serious ice as blazed through the first half of the season. After winning that home opener and a 3-0 non-conference triumph in West Denver, they cruised to a 6-0 win at Lowerton, a grueling 4-3 victory hosting Arvada, a 7-1 thrashing of Wheat Ridge on the road, and a 5-4 nail-biter at home versus Greeley.

Ron, Steve, and Tommy were impressive in each game, with Ron scoring 'hat tricks' in the Lowerton and Wheat Ridge games. He also rang up the game-winning goal in the third period against Greeley. While he took the hits when necessary, he used his skills to avoid the brunt of such impacts. He and his line-mates were dishing out just as much punishment as they were taking. All in all, the 'STaR Line' was the talk of the Colorado Junior Hockey League.

The second half of the season began with an away game…and a little bit of controversy. The Arvada coach disputed the legality of Ron's skates and stick. As a result of the protest, Ron was forced to use a spare stick and borrowed skates while league officials inspected the items in question.

This proved to be disastrous, as Ron seemed to return to the clumsy demeanor he last displayed in the first day of practice. His first three shifts on the ice resulted in four turnovers, ten collisions with the wall, three broken sticks, and six lost teeth—with none of them being his own.

On top of all those issues, Ron was hit with his first two penalties of the season. He spent two minutes in the penalty box for running over an official. Ron's back was to the referee; but the man didn't seem to care. He also spent a four minute 'double-minor' penalty for 'delay of game', when he uncontrollably rammed into his own goal cage trying to deflect a shot. Not only was the goal cage knocked off its moorings, but its frame was severely bent, requiring another cage to be brought in from one of the practice rinks.

During the first penalty, Coach Payne and the on-duty nurse made sure Ron wasn't severely injured. Irving, the equipment manager, put on his new pair of glasses and made sure the skates were indeed the right size and width for the boy's feet. He also double-checked the remaining inventory of sticks to make sure none of them had any noticeable chips or cracks.

While Ron served his second penalty, the nurse was busy tending to the boy's minor cuts and bruises. The penalty box was once again a cramped space, as Coach Payne joined Ron, the nurse, and the CJHL official monitoring the penalty time. Coach Payne kept asking questions such as 'Do you know where you are?' and 'Do you know what day it is?' to make sure Ron didn't suffer a concussion.

Once Ron got back to the bench after serving his 'double-minor' penalty, the nurse continued to work on his physical issues while Coach Payne filled the vacancy in the line. While Benji Scott was a good player in his own right, he didn't have enough experience playing on the same line as Tommy and Steve. Miscommunication between the three of them resulted in several crucial turnovers. The Arvada players took full advantage of this chaos and jumped to a 3-0 lead after the first period.

The Colorado Junior Hockey League officials on hand for the game took their time and inspected Ron's equipment with cautious precision. Although they thought it was unusual for 'WG' to be engraved on a stick handled by a player whose initials were 'RS', there was nothing wrong with using it. As far as the skates were concerned, they were on the higher end of the range for blade-length proportions, but well within the parameters set by the CJHL.

With about two minutes left in the second period, Ron laced up his skates and rejoined his teammates. By that time, Middleton was staring down the barrel of a 4-0 deficit. A re-unified 'STaR Line' helped the team get on the board just before the second intermission.

As Coach Payne gave the Ice Kickers some instructions for the final period, Ron sat on the locker room bench deep in thought. With his team still down by three goals, he began to consider whether his talent came from his father's 'mad skills', or if they only exist in the skates he wore and the stick he used.

He remembered how great he played while wearing the skates…and how bad he stunk when he wore those replacement skates. They didn't hurt like that pair he was issued at the first practice. In fact, they fit quite well.

The sticks he used, and destroyed, also seemed ordinary. He was able to grip them in the same fashion as his own stick. He even got off a good slap-shot or two before his collisions with various boards, players, and equipment.

Despite Irving's reassurance that the replacement gear was in good condition, Ron just felt a little bit…out of sorts until he put on his own skates and used his own stick again.

The Ice Kickers roared into the third period, ready to re-establish their dominance. It only took six minutes for Middleton to fully claw back into the contest, with Benji Scott rejoining his regular line and tying the game with a shot that ricocheted off the right post before it struck the goalie's mask and rolled into the net.

With the score still knotted at four goals apiece and less than a minute remaining in the game, an Arvada Gopher took the puck and had a clean breakaway toward the Middleton goal. Tommy Francis was able to come up beside the Arvada skater and gave him a clean check into the boards. However, the referee who suffered the collision from Ron earlier in the game ruled that Tommy hit the Gopher player from behind instead of alongside the skater. By scoring on the penalty shot awarded to Arvada, the Gophers escaped with a slim 5-4 victory.

When Coach Payne walked into the visiting locker room after the game, what he discovered was not a pretty sight. Helmets were getting slammed against the bench and practice pucks were being thrown at the Arvada Gopher logo on the wall.

He blew his whistle to stop all the madness. "Alright, already!" He bellowed. "Knock it off in here!" Once he got the team's attention, he roared, "You think you have the right to bust up perfectly good equipment just because we got hosed on some bad calls? Let me tell you something…Life is sometimes not fair. It's not the setback itself that shows what you're made of…it's how you react to it. Are you going to whine, gripe and throw things like little babies every time you get a raw deal…or are you going to learn from the whole thing and rise above it all like the young men you are all going to be soon enough?"

Steve Keyes, the team captain, rose up in agreement. "Coach is right, guys. My father once told me, 'Whatever doesn't kill you can only serve to make you stronger.' Well, we're 6-1, and we're still in first place."

Tommy Francis, the associate captain, continued the thought, "We've got a game up on these Gophers, and our next two games are against teams we've already beaten by a combined score of 11-2."

As the remaining member of the 'STaR Line', Ron closed the speech. "We're the Ice Kickers…We know what we have ahead of us…And we still control our own destiny. All we have to do is…"

The entire team shouted in unison, "KICK _SOME_ _**ICE!!**_"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Next Week...Chapter Four: 'An Encounter With Greatness'**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Author's ending notes:**_

**1)** This marks a rarity in my writing...I have a deleted scene I am willing to share with others. I cut it away from here to maintain focus on the 'Ron and hockey' angle of the story.

The only other time I wrote a scene I later fully deleted was in Chapter 5 of _'So the Reality: Amazing Race' _(Leg 4-A).

If you want to read it, let me know either in your review or a PM message.

**2)** _**AS ALWAYS**_, the production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _**constructive **_feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!!

Once more, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! When you want to 'PM' me, it's ok!**_

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird®


	4. An Encounter With Greatness

_**My standard KP disclaimer:**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus.

If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors.

Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right

…and goes all the way to Sacramento!

**_If a name has an ®, I own it. If it doesn't, I don't!_**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Opening notes:**_

**1)** I want to thank all those who took the time to review the last chapter...**_whitem_**, **_Sentinel103_**, _**CajunBear73**_, _**Kwebs**_, _**screaming phoenix**_, _**Donteatacowman**_, _**Captain IT**_, and _**Mengsk**_.

**2)** To my loyal readers (_**both**_ of you), I offer my humble apologies. Due to being at the mercy of my brother's whim, I did not have internet service from 12:01am on Friday, August 1st until 10:46am on Monday, August 4th, 2008.

For those who have stayed with me through it all, your patience will be rewarded, as we have a special guest in this chapter.

Who is it, you may ask? Why don't we find out together as we sit back and…

**Enjoy the show!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

'_ch-__**RON**__-icles:__** The Great One-Half'**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Chapter Four: 'An Encounter With Greatness'**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…_For Tom Buckley, Gerry Fleming, John VanBiesbrouck, and (of course) Wayne Gretzky…_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Previously, in 'The Great One-Half'..._**

_…__After they finished supper, Ron piped up. "Dad, I know we were supposed to go shopping for skates tonight; but I think I've already found a pair I like. They seem to fit well and feel great. __I'll be right back to show you how cool they look!"_

_Donald waited with anticipation as Ron left the room. His heart sank when the boy returned a moment later…with the skates and stick from the attic, which were autographed by a man now in the Hockey Hall of Fame__…_

_…Isaac Martin Payne, the U-12 coach for the Ice Kickers, walked into the locker room before his team's second practice of the season…When he got to the rink, he joined most of the team in stunned silence. The young boy he was tempted to cut just minutes earlier was putting on a skating and shooting clinic. Young Ron Stoppable was shooting the puck with a level of speed and accuracy Coach Payne had not seen since spending that summer hockey camp with the boy's father and…No…It can't be…_

_…True to their name, the Ice Kickers…well…kicked some serious ice as blazed through the first half of the season…Ron, Steve, and Tommy were impressive in each game, with Ron scoring 'hat tricks' in the Lowerton and Wheat Ridge games…All in all, the 'STaR Line' (**S**teve, **T**ommy, **a**nd **R**on) was the talk of the Colorado Junior Hockey League._

_…The Arvada coach disputed the legality of Ron's skates and stick. As a result of the protest, Ron was forced to use a spare stick and borrowed skates while league officials inspected the items in question. This proved to be disastrous, as Ron seemed to return to the clumsy demeanor he last displayed in the first day of practice._

_When Coach Payne walked into the visiting locker room after the game, what he discovered was not a pretty sight. Helmets were getting slammed against the bench and practice pucks were being thrown at the Arvada Gopher logo on the wall._

_He bellowed, "You think you have the right to bust up perfectly good equipment just because we got hosed on some bad calls? Let me tell you something…Life is sometimes not fair. It's not the setback itself that shows what you're made of…it's how you react to it. Are you going to whine, gripe and throw things like little babies every time you get a raw deal…or are you going to learn from the whole thing and rise above it all like the young men you are all going to be soon enough?"_

_…Ron closed the speech. "We're the Ice Kickers…We know what we have ahead of us…And we still control our own destiny. All we have to do is…"_

_The entire team shouted in unison, "KICK SOME **ICE!!**"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…Coach Payne made a few adjustments for the next few practices. Instead of keeping the lines the same as in game situations, he had all of his players, except the two goalies, reach into a hat and pull out a piece of paper. The players would then follow the directions on the paper slips they drew to run three sets of shifts with their randomly-selected line-mates. He figured this would help his players with team-wide communication, in case they ever got into another situation where a player had to miss a game due to injury or another scene like the debacle in Arvada.

The tactic seemed to pay off after the first two sets of shifts. Soon enough, it seemed like any player could fit into any line combination and execute plays well. Even with that capability, the team as a whole was relieved when Coach Payne said he would keep the 'STaR Line' together as long as they stayed healthy.

Whether it was the rousing speech in Arvada or the change in their training, the Ice Kickers roared to a season shutout of Lowerton, handing the Lemurs another 6-0 blowout to match the one they gave in the season's third week. The victory was a little sweeter than the earlier one, as the scoring was spread out among six different skaters. Coach Payne chalked it up to the increased level of teamwork among his players.

Upperton gave them a little more trouble, but the Ice Kickers prevailed again, this time with a 3-1 road win. It was a lot closer than the scoreboard indicated. With Middleton hanging on to a 2-1 lead, Upperton pulled their goalie in favor of an extra offensive player, in an attempt to tie the score in the closing minutes of the game. Benji Scott shot a stray puck from center ice and tallied the 'empty net' goal to clinch the triumph for Middleton.

The rematch with Greeley was clearly the longest and most grueling road trip the team would face during the regular season….and that was before they even got to the rink. First of all, the bus the team rented from Middleton High School had no air conditioning for the warm climate of Middleton and a broken heater when they approached the considerably colder temperatures of Greeley. On top of that, Irving misplaced his new glasses,causing him to read the misread the map. This gaffe caused the equipment truck to show up more than an hour late, forcing the team to do their warm-ups and begin the game in Greeley's old road uniforms and equipment.

Ron's performance in that gear was eerily similar to the way he started the second game against Arvada. The only good news out of the situation was the lack of penalties and serious injury. Thanks to Coach Payne's 'cross-shift' training, he was a little quicker to bench Ron in favor of Benji Scott.

The equipment truck finally arrived at the start of the first intermission, with the game in a scoreless tie. Coach Payne clearly realized the difference between Ron's hockey prowess using his own gear versus his disaster-filled antics with any other equipment. While he believed Ron's use of his own skates and stick was merely a measure of self-confidence, a little voice in the back of his head suggested a rather ridiculous notion…What if the kid's talent really did come from the gear, and not from his father's genes?

There was only one way to find out for sure. While the other players were picking through the equipment in the truck, Coach Payne grabbed another pair of skates in Ron's size. Using a black felt-tip marker, he made a few scribbles similar to the smudged ink embedded in Ron's skates. He handed those skates to Ron and put him back in the line-up to start the second period.

The ensuing face-off confirmed Coach Payne's suspicions. Through some freaky quirk in the laws of physics, Ron shot the puck off the crossbar of the goal. It then smacked against Ron's current skates and bounced off the helmets of three players before knocking out the plastic dental guard and taking its place in Ron's mouth. Before the referee could blow the whistle to stop play, Ron fell forward, causing the puck to shoot out of his mouth like a rocket. His arms were flailing around in front of him, with his stick redirecting the puck into the net for the only goal of the game…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…The night after returning home from Greeley, Ron was about to go to bed when he heard the phone ring. Remembering a joke he heard at the Possible house a week earlier, he picked up the receiver and answered, "Stoppable Summer House…summer here and summer not. Whom do you wish to speak to?"

After hearing a few seconds of laughter, the caller answered Ron's question. Ron placed the phone on the table and shouted, "Dad…It's for you!"

A voice from the den boomed, "I got it, son. You can hang it up out there."

After Ron complied with the request, his father began, "This is Donald Stoppable."

The caller identified himself. "Donnie? It's Wayne."

Donald recognized the voice immediately. "Wayne! How have you been since you moved to Phoenix?"

Wayne laughed and responded, "It's been good out here. What about you? Is the actuary life treating you good?"

Donald had to sigh at that question. "I love my job, and it more than pays the bills…but I still miss the ice. At least Ronald has taken up the game now. His team has a 9-1 record right now."

Wayne noted, "That son of yours really cracked me up with that 'summer house' line!"

"Yes," Donald dryly agreed, "my son does have a unique sense of humor. Did you know that boy's using the stick and the skates you autographed for me back at 'RamCamp'? I still don't know where you got that stuff, but it fits him like a glove."

Donald paused to allow Wayne to explain the story of the equipment's true origins. When the man was finished, there was stunned silence for a moment.

"Donnie?" The caller asked. "Donnie, are you there?"

Donald finally stammered, "Yes…Yes, Wayne…I'm here. You mean…you didn't just autograph some random items from the camp? Are you actually telling me this was the gear YOU used in junior hockey?"

A smile was evident in Wayne's voice. "That's right…and it looks like I might see it again in action soon. I'm going to be in the area next week. Are they playing at home then?"

Donald looked at a nearby calendar and said, "As a matter of fact, they've got a game at the complex against Wheat Ridge on Saturday afternoon. If they win this one, they'll clinch a first round bye and home ice for the regional title game."

Wayne beamed, "Hey! That might actually fit into my schedule. Think you could score a couple of tickets for me?"

Donald wore a sly grin as he commented, "Wayne, some of the people in this town would give up their tickets, their cars, and probably their houses just to meet you. I think I can get you in."

Wayne had to chuckle again. "Just the tickets will be fine. By the way, what number does your son wear?"

Donald went into an uncontrollable laughing fit at that moment. Wayne had to prompt him to get a response. "What…what did I say, Donnie?"

After taking a moment to compose himself, Donald wiped away a tear and finally responded, "He wears number 49. When I asked him why, he said he did the math and discovered that half of 99 was 49.5. He said he chose 49 because his dream is…to one day be nearly half as good as Wayne Gretzky!"

Hysterics filled both ends of the line for a moment before Wayne finally broke through. "Forget about the schedule. I've GOT to meet this kid now!"

Donald stated, "You know the place. Middleton Ice Complex…Saturday…1 o'clock. I'll leave two passes for 'WG' at the ticket window. Don't worry, Wayne. I'll keep it under my hat."

Wayne declared, "I'll see you then. Bye, Donnie."

Donald concluded, "Good night, Wayne." He hung up the phone before he turned to his wife and said, "Well, what do you know, Jeannie? Instead of 'The Great One', our Ronald is 'The Great One-Half'!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…The regular-season home finale normally resulted in a packed Middleton Ice Complex. However, the noise was deafening when Wayne Gretzky dropped the ceremonial 'first puck' before the game. Fortunately for Wayne, he and the two teams were well secured, thanks to Kim and instructors from her dojo, located next door to the complex. His agreement to sign any and all autographs after the game, coupled with some pre-game demonstrations from Kim and her instructors, convinced the crowd to leave him alone long enough to enjoy the game.

Wheat Ridge was first to get over their nervousness at meeting 'The Great One', scoring a goal within the first two minutes of the game. Superstar or no superstar, that tally proved to be a 'wake-up call' for the Ice Kickers, as the 'STaR Line' rattled off six unanswered tallies on their way to a 8-2 Middleton victory. Steve Keyes had a goal for the infamous line, while Tommy Francis notched two scores of his own. In what could be considered as one of the proudest moments in Donald Stoppable's life, he watched his son…Ron Stoppable…record his third 'hat trick' of the season.

As a result of the accomplishment, Wayne presented Ron with an Ice Kickers hat after the game. A special message was written in the white underside of the hat's bill:

"_To Ron Stoppable,_

'_The Great One-Half',_

_on your third hat trick._

_I hope you never outgrow my skates._

_Best of luck in the playoffs,_

_**Wayne Gretzky**_

_PS…Your dad was right._

_You and Kim look like_

_you can make a great team of your own."_

Upon receiving this autographed souvenir, Ron began to faint. Luckily, his best friend in the whole world stepped forward just in time to catch him before he crumpled to the floor. Had Kim not been there, Ron's descent would have broken the stick that had blessed him with so many goals over the season …

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Next week...Chapter Five: 'Big Brass Build-Up'**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Author's ending notes:**_

The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _**constructive **_feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!!

Once more, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! When you want to 'PM' me, it's ok!**_

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird®


	5. Big Brass Build Up

_**My standard KP disclaimer:**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus.

If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors.

Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right

…and goes all the way to Sacramento!

**_If a name has an ®, I own it. If it doesn't, I don't!_**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Opening notes:**_

**1)** Well, folks…this is where I normally thank all those who took the time to review the last chapter...**_King in Yellow_**, _**Captain IT (More on him and KiY in a moment)**_, **_whitem_**, **_Sentinel103_**, _**CajunBear73**_, _**Kwebs**_, _**screaming phoenix**_, and _**Mengsk**_. I would also like to welcome back _**kaiokken**_ after a long hiatus.

**2)** I would like my loyal readers (_**both**_ of you) to offer congratulations to **_Captain IT _**and **_King in Yellow_**...

_**Captain IT**_'s Chapter 4 review on August 4, 2008, marked my 400th overall review I have received for my writing since I joined FanFiction. The next day, **_King in Yellow_**, for Chapter 3 of his '_Three Weddings and a Funeral_', was the recipient (or, perhaps, the **_victim_**) of the 900th overall review I have given for other people's works.

I realize some people have received well over 400 reviews for a single story, like **_Zaratan_**'s 413 reviews for '_Valentine Suprise_' (as of August 7, 2008). Still, I consider this a pretty good milestone for just over 13 months of membership.

While I go on an ardent quest for a miniscule fragment of a _life_, feel free to sit back and…

**Enjoy the show!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

'_ch-__**RON**__-icles:__** The Great One-Half'**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Chapter Five: 'Big Brass Build-Up'**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…_For Tom Buckley, Gerry Fleming, John VanBiesbrouck, Wayne Gretzky (of course), and the Hanson Brothers…_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Previously, in 'The Great One-Half'..._**

_…__After they finished supper, Ron piped up. "Dad, I know we were supposed to go shopping for skates tonight; but I think I've already found a pair I like. They seem to fit well and feel great. __I'll be right back to show you how cool they look!"_

_Donald waited with anticipation as Ron left the room. His heart sank when the boy returned a moment later…with the skates and stick from the attic, which were autographed by a man now in the Hockey Hall of Fame__…_

_…Isaac Martin Payne, the U-12 coach for the Ice Kickers, walked into the locker room before his team's second practice of the season…When he got to the rink, he joined most of the team in stunned silence. The young boy he was tempted to cut just minutes earlier was putting on a skating and shooting clinic. Young Ron Stoppable was shooting the puck with a level of speed and accuracy Coach Payne had not seen since spending that summer hockey camp with the boy's father and…No…It can't be…_

_…Coach Payne clearly realized the difference between Ron's hockey prowess using his own gear versus his disaster-filled antics with any other equipment. While he believed Ron's use of his own skates and stick was merely a measure of self-confidence, a little voice in the back of his head suggested a rather ridiculous notion…What if the kid's talent really did come from the gear, and not from his father's genes?_

_…The caller identified himself. "Donnie? It's Wayne."_

_Donald recognized the voice immediately. "Wayne! How have you been since you moved to Phoenix?"_

_Wayne laughed and responded, "It's been good out here. What about you? Is the actuary life treating you good?"_

_Donald had to sigh at that question. "I love my job, and it more than pays the bills…but I still miss the ice. At least Ronald has taken up the game now. His team has a 9-1 record right now…Did you know that boy's using the stick and the skates you autographed for me back at 'RamCamp'? I still don't know where you got that stuff, but it fits him like a glove."_

_Donald paused to allow Wayne to explain the story of the equipment's true origins. When the man was finished, there was stunned silence for a moment._

_Donald finally stammered, "Are you actually telling me this was the gear YOU used in junior hockey?"_

_A smile was evident in Wayne's voice. "That's right…By the way, what number does your son wear?"_

_Donald went into an uncontrollable laughing fit at that moment. Wayne had to prompt him to get a response. "What…what did I say, Donnie?"_

_After taking a moment to compose himself, Donald wiped away a tear and finally responded, "He wears number 49. When I asked him why, he said he did the math and discovered that half of 99 was 49.5. He said he chose 49 because his dream is…to one day be nearly half as good as Wayne Gretzky!"_

_Hysterics filled both ends of the line for a moment before Wayne finally broke through. "I've GOT to meet this kid now!"_

_…Wayne presented Ron with an Ice Kickers hat after the game. A special message was written in the white underside of the hat's bill:_

_"To Ron Stoppable,_

_'The Great One-Half',_

_on your third hat trick._

_I hope you never outgrow my skates._

_Best of luck in the playoffs,_

**_Wayne Gretzky_**

_PS…Your dad was right._

_You and Kim look like_

_you can make a great team of your own."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…For the 'non-travelling' teams of the Colorado Junior Hockey League, like the 'Under-12' team for the Ice Kickers, the regional championship was the pinnacle of the season. Because of league rules, state championship tournaments were only held for 'travelling' teams, like the 'Under-18' classification in which Donald Stoppable once played.

The three conference champions of the North Region were the Boulder Brass, the Middleton Ice Kickers, and the East Denver Vikings. With identical 9-2 records, Boulder and East Denver played for the right to face 10-1 Middleton in the championship game.

The Middleton Examiner contained the full story the day after the Boulder-East Denver game. As was the tradition on Sundays, Ron joined the Possibles for brunch. While he and Kim, along with the little Jimmy and Timmy, enjoyed their food at the table, Dr. James Possible began to read the story aloud:

"…'The Boulder Brass will face the Middleton Ice Kickers next week for the 'Under-12' North Regional championship of the Colorado Junior Hockey League'…"

Dr. Anne Possible jibed, "Wow, honey…That was a mouthful!"

"Speaking of mouthfuls," Ron interjected between waffle bites, "you rock once again with the food, Mrs. Dr. P!"

Anne blushed a bit. "Why, thank you, Ron, for the positive peer-review feedback."

When Ron gave Anne a blank look, she rephrased herself. "That means, I'm glad to put a smile on a cooking whiz like you." Seeing Ron comprehend those words, Anne turned back to James and inquired, "What else does the article say, dear?"

James continued reading, "…'In Boulder's 5-2 victory, East Denver was clearly intimidated by 12-year-old Sven Magnussen, who tallied two goals, three assists, and a CJHL-record eighteen penalty minutes. Magnussen was eventually ejected on a 'game misconduct' penalty half-way through the third period, leading to the two East Denver tallies'..."

Kim and Ron both dropped their jaws when they heard the name of the Boulder player. Kim was the first to recover and ask, "Dad, did the article mention anything about Sven's family?"

James read ahead a little bit and raised an eyebrow to respond, "Yes, Kimmie-Cub, here it is…'Magnussen is the son of Hans Magnussen, who first made his mark as an enforcer at the University of Colorado before leading the National Hockey League in penalty minutes for every season of his seven-year career…' Why do you ask?"

Kim retold the story of how Ron's father met the end of his career—and the woman of his dreams—thanks to the treachery of Hans Magnussen. While Anne swooned at the romantic notion of Donald meeting Jean like that, James furrowed his brow and surmised, "If we know this much about Sven, I'm sure he's probably heard about you, Ronald."

While Ron blanched at the realization of the bulls-eye squarely place upon him by the Brass enforcer, James was deep in thought. After a moment, the Possible patriarch had a thought, but needed to make sure Ron would not suffer as a result of the plan.

He turned to Ron and wondered, "Do you still have that rule book Kimmie said they issued at the start of the season?"

Ron smiled and replied, "I sure do, Mr. Dr. P. I can have Kim bring it home after school tomorrow….That is, if it's alright with you, KP."

Kim's mouth drew into a devious grin as she stated, "When my dad has a plan, it's usually a big one…and since it's all for the Ice Kickers, you know it's going to…"

Kim and Ron each raised a fist and shouted, "…KICK _SOME __**ICE!!**_"

James glared at the two of them and warned, "Not at the table, you two…and certainly not in front of the boys!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…If the Middleton Ice Complex was full when Wayne Gretzky came for the Wheat Ridge game, the seating arrangement for the 'U-12' championship game resembled that of the average sardine can. While Middleton was no stranger to hockey success, this was the first time they had an opportunity to actually host the championship game since the 1979 'Under-18' Colorado Junior Hockey League State Tournament. The Ice Kickers won their fair share of CJHL titles among several divisions since Don Stoppable and Isaac Martin Payne roamed the rink in competition, to be sure. However, all of those championships were captured either 'on the road' or at a neutral location…and the 'Under-12' team had not even played in a title game in a decade.

To handle the crowd overflow, a closed-circuit system was constructed in the practice rink. The system itself was nothing short of a technological marvel. Instead of a flat projection screen showing a single camera's viewpoint, three-dimensional holograms projected an exact replica of the action on the stadium rink. To create the holograms, sensors and cameras were placed throughout the rafters of the stadium rink. Only Ron, Coach Payne, and a few Ice Complex officials knew the real truth about how a five-year-old super-genius named Wade designed the whole thing in less than two days.

The Ice Kickers took the ice for pre-game warm-ups to an earth-rumbling roar. Some in attendance became dizzy just by following Ron's head movements as he searched for his parents…and his 'number one fan' since Pre-K. Within a few minutes, he found his father sitting in the front row, next to the only three open seats in the entire complex.

He quickly skated over to greet him. "Dad…Glad you could make it. Wow! Front row tickets. Sweet!"

Donald shrugged, "I think you kids say, 'It's no big!' It helps to be the star of last title game played here…and have his best friend coach the team."

Ron looked to either side of them and noticed the empty chairs. "Where are Mom, KP, and her 'fam'?"

Donald explained, "Kim's father is keeping an eye on her brothers. They said something about a fireworks display in Middleton Square after the game. I just hope that padding James designed for you will work okay."

Ron tapped on his knee pads and chirped, "A-Yup-yup! That Sven Magnussen won't know what hit him if he tries pulling any cheap shots. But…What about everybody else? Did they make it to the game?"

Donald's words took on a mischievous tone. "Oh, you will see them soon enough."

At that moment, Coach Payne bellowed, "Stoppable, get over here!"

Donald's face grew serious as he called out, "One more thing, Ronald."

Ron asked, "What's that?"

Donald placed his hand over his son's, with only the protective glass separating the two as he voice cracked, "No matter what happens, w-win or lose, I…I will always be proud of you, son."

Ron wiped away a single tear with his glove and replied, "Th-Thanks, Dad."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Moments after Ron re-joined his team, the public-address announcer crooned, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to today's CJHL 'Under-12' North Regional Championship between the Boulder Brass and **_your_** Middleton Ice Kickers. At this time, please rise for the presentation of the colors by Pixie Scout Troop 27, led by Color Guard captain Kimberly Possible."

On a red carpet laid out for the occasion, Kim led the Color Guard to center ice. For the briefest of moments, Kim turned to Ron and mouthed "Kick some ice!" before facing the front of the crowd once more.

Once the Color Guard hit their marks, the announcer continued, "Now, in honor of the Governor's attendance at today's game, please join Mrs. Jean Stoppable in the singing of our official state song, 'Where the Columbines Grow'."

Dressed in dark slacks and an Ice Kickers road jersey, proudly emblazoned with the 'Stoppable' last name and her son's number '49' on the back, Jean used the same carpeted path to approach the microphone. In short order, the song's lyrics were shown on several screens across the stadium rink. In addition, the lyrics were printed in the game programs held by all in attendance.

After the appropriate introduction, she began the song:

_Where the snowy peaks gleam in the moonlight,  
Above the dark forests of pine,  
And the wild foaming waters dash onward,  
Toward lands where the tropic stars shine;_

_  
Where the scream of the bold mountain eagle  
Responds to the notes of the dove  
Is the purple robed West, the land that is best,  
The pioneer land that we love._

_  
Tis the land where the columbines grow,  
Overlooking the plains far below,  
While the cool summer breeze in the evergreen trees  
Softly sings where the columbines grow._

The song required quite a vocal range just to sound competent. Jean surprised the entire crowd with a flawless performance. The only one not completely stunned by her successful rendition was sitting in the front row. That man, her loving husband, pointed to his eye, crossed his arms over his chest in a simulated hug, and pointed to Jean while the audience applauded. She repeated the motions and pointed back to Donald.

After a few more seconds of applause, the PA announcer concluded, "Finally, please remain standing as we honor America with the singing of our national anthem, performed today by Miss Americana® from 1982, now _Mrs._ Dr. Anne Possible."

During the applause for Jean's performance, Anne followed the same path to reach the microphone. Navy blue slacks and an older version of the home jersey for the Ice Kickers hugged her body in a rather snug fit. A discerning eye would have detected the last name 'Stoppable' and the number '7' on the back of the jersey.

Hockey players have long been know to wear a jersey several sizes larger than their normal shirt sizes, to allow loose fitting for necessary padding and undershirts. Thus, it was easy to see how a jersey worn by a 17-year-old young man back in 1979 could fit someone of similar height, yet larger chest size, all those years later.

Along the way past the Color Guard, Anne whispered to her daughter, "Nice job with the presentation, Kimmie. You've done us Pixies proud."

Kim's smile grew wider, as if that were even…possible.

Soon enough, Anne reached the microphone and gracefully delivered those immortal words:

_**Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light  
What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming.  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming.**_

_**And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.  
Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?**_

If the crowd was appreciative of Jean's performance, it was downright ecstatic with Anne's 'a capella' rendition of the national anthem. Although they each stood no more than three feet from Kim, the other two members of the Color Guard could barely hear her commands over the noise as she led them off the rink.

A moment later, the rink was ready for play. The two centers, Sven Magnussen and Ron Stoppable, stared at one another just before the referee received the puck he would use for the opening 'face-off'.

Ron smiled and extended his hand in the interest of sportsmanship. "Sven," he began, "I read what you did to East Denver. Since the Governor's here and all, how about we play a clean and fair game today? What do you say?"

Sven brushed away Ron's hand, pointed to Kim, and sneered, "Hah! 'Clean and Fair'? That might describe your red-headed Pixie girlfriend over there for now, but not after I get through with her!"

Ron was angered at that comment and yelled, "She's NOT my girlfriend!"

His voice was a little louder than he intended, as the entire stadium crowd grew silent after the outburst. Soon enough, the crowd began howling with laughter while Kim and Ron both blushed, and three sets of parental eyes smirked in knowing silence.

Ron lowered his voice and growled, "That's it, Cheater Boy. It's time to—"

"Kick some ice?" Sven mocked. "That line's lamer than the two East Denver kids I put in the hospital last week!"

Ron clenched his teeth and shot back, "You've got it all wrong, dude. The _**Ice Kickers**_ 'kick some _ice_'…but _**I**_ am going to kick your—"

"TWEEEEET!!" The referee's whistle blew, alerting both players to his presence. He then dangled the puck between the two combatants. Within seconds, he let go of the puck and backed away from them.

Before the puck hit the ice, Sven swung back his stick. With no intention of ever touching the puck, he brought the stick forward and struck Ron squarely in the…

_"**OOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!**"_ The crowd and both benches moaned as Ron was lifted several inches in the air by the force of the attack. Females in attendance had shocked looks on their faces while the males winced with a kindred level of sympathy. To borrow a phrase used by the President who held office at the time, they felt Ron's pain.

There was just one minor detail Sven did not anticipate…a polymerized 'super armor' athletic cup. The 'super armor' was an experimental project developed by Dr. James Possible as an improvement on the RF-18 substance he concocted back at the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology. To combat the 'hives' issue, he sprayed a thin acrylic coating on the exterior of the pad's core. He then wrapped each protective piece in normal cloth padding, when necessary, to simulate the correct size and weight to comply with the CJHL equipment specifications outlined in the rulebook he borrowed from Ron.

Even Coach Payne was shocked at Ron's ability to withstand the attack. He knew about the special properties within Ron's skates and stick, but not the extraordinary qualities of the boy's padding. With this latest revelation, he began to wonder if Ron was possessed by some sort of…mystical power or something.

Instead of causing Ron to crumple on the ice in excruciating agony, Sven's dirty tactics only served to cleanly break his stick in half. In his frustration, he head-butted Ron, giving the straw-haired Middleton center a bloody nose as he finally fell to the ice.

As Ron was holding his nose, the referee and line judge broke up the ensuing skirmish between the two teams. The Brass players wanted to make an aggressive statement early, while the Ice Kickers were defending their fallen comrade.

Steve Keyes and Tommy Francis helped their fellow 'STaR Line' member off the ice and into the waiting arms of Anne and the rest of the medical staff on-duty. Even though the other staff members were certified athletic trainers, it was nice to have a doctor in the house.

_...Still, nobody noticed the hair-line crack that began to form on the blade of Ron's right skate…_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Next week...Chapter Six: 'Kicking Brass and Taking Names'**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Author's ending notes:**_

The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _**constructive **_feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!!

Once more, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! When you want to 'PM' me, it's ok!**_

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird®


	6. Kicking Brass and Taking Names

_**My standard KP disclaimer:**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus.

If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors.

Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right

…and goes all the way to Sacramento!

**_If a name has an ®, I own it. If it doesn't, I don't!_**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Opening notes:**_

**1)** Well, folks…this is where I thank all those who took the time to review the last chapter...**_King in Yellow_**, _**Captain IT**_, **_whitem_**, **_Sentinel103_**, _**CajunBear73**_, _**Kwebs**_, _**screaming phoenix**_, **_kaiokken_**, and _**Mengsk**_.

**2)** I will address another issue contained within those reviews at the end of the tale. For now, I don't wan't to spoil the fun as we sit back and…

**Enjoy the show!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

'_ch-__**RON**__-icles:__** The Great One-Half'**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Chapter Six: 'Kicking Brass and Taking Names'**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…_For Tom Buckley, Gerry Fleming, John VanBiesbrouck, Wayne Gretzky (of course), the Hanson Brothers, and the late great Jim McKay…_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Previously, in 'The Great One-Half'..._**

_…__After they finished supper, Ron piped up. "Dad, I know we were supposed to go shopping for skates tonight; but I think I've already found a pair I like. They seem to fit well and feel great. __I'll be right back to show you how cool they look!"_

_Donald waited with anticipation as Ron left the room. His heart sank when the boy returned a moment later…with the skates and stick from the attic, which were autographed by a man now in the Hockey Hall of Fame__…_

_…Coach Payne clearly realized the difference between Ron's hockey prowess using his own gear versus his disaster-filled antics with any other equipment. While he believed Ron's use of his own skates and stick was merely a measure of self-confidence, a little voice in the back of his head suggested a rather ridiculous notion…What if the kid's talent really did come from the gear, and not from his father's genes?_

_…__Donald paused to allow Wayne to explain the story of the equipment's true origins. When the man was finished, there was stunned silence for a moment._

_Donald finally stammered, "Are you actually telling me this was the gear YOU used in junior hockey?"_

_A smile was evident in Wayne's voice. "That's right…By the way, what number does your son wear?"_

_Donald went into an uncontrollable laughing fit at that moment. Wayne had to prompt him to get a response. "What…what did I say, Donnie?"_

_After taking a moment to compose himself, Donald wiped away a tear and finally responded, "He wears number 49. When I asked him why, he said he did the math and discovered that half of 99 was 49.5. He said he chose 49 because his dream is…to one day be nearly half as good as Wayne Gretzky!"_

_…Wayne presented Ron with an Ice Kickers hat after the game. A special message was written in the white underside of the hat's bill:_

_"To Ron Stoppable,_

_'The Great One-Half',_

_on your third hat trick._

_I hope you never outgrow my skates._

_Best of luck in the playoffs,_

**_Wayne Gretzky_**

_PS…Your dad was right._

_You and Kim look like_

_you can make a great team of your own."_

_Dr. James Possible began to read the story aloud:_

_"…'The Boulder Brass will face the Middleton Ice Kickers next week for the 'Under-12' North Regional championship of the Colorado Junior Hockey League…In Boulder's 5-2 victory, East Denver was clearly intimidated by 12-year-old Sven Magnussen, who tallied two goals, three assists, and a CJHL-record eighteen penalty minutes. Magnussen was eventually ejected on a 'game misconduct' penalty half-way through the third period, leading to the two East Denver tallies__…Magnussen is the son of Hans Magnussen, who first made his mark as an enforcer at the University of Colorado before leading the National Hockey League in penalty minutes for every season of his seven-year career'…"_

_…The public-address announcer crooned, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to today's CJHL 'Under-12' North Regional Championship between the Boulder Brass and **your** Middleton Ice Kickers..."_

_Before the puck hit the ice, Sven swung back his stick. With no intention of ever touching the puck, he brought the stick forward and struck Ron squarely in the…_

_"**OOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!**" The crowd and both benches moaned as Ron was lifted several inches in the air by the force of the attack. Females in attendance had shocked looks on their faces while the males winced with a kindred level of sympathy. To borrow a phrase used by the President who held office at the time, they felt Ron's pain._

_Instead of causing Ron to crumple on the ice in excruciating agony, Sven's dirty tactics only served to cleanly break his stick in half. In his frustration, he head-butted Ron, giving the straw-haired Middleton center a bloody nose as he finally fell to the ice._

_Steve Keyes and Tommy Francis helped their fellow 'STaR Line' member off the ice and into the waiting arms of Anne and the rest of the medical staff on-duty. Even though the other staff members were certified athletic trainers, it was nice to have a doctor in the house._

**_…Still, nobody noticed the hair-line crack that began to form on the blade of Ron's right skate…_**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When everything was settled, Middleton's Benji Scott and Boulder's Derrick McGill were given equal two minute penalties for 'fighting'. Sven Magnussen, however, received a two-minute penalty for the initial…infraction…and a five minute 'major' penalty for head-butting Ron and causing his nose to bleed.

Ron's damaged face meant a long departure from the ice for a key member of the 'STaR Line'. Thankfully, Coach Payne's 'cross-line' training was designed with such a roster vacancy in mind.

This turn of events gave the Ice Kickers a 'four-on-three' advantage for seven minutes, which they fully utilized. Tommy scored the first goal less than a minute into the contest. By scoring that quickly, Sven's two-minute 'minor' penalty was eliminated. That left the five-minute 'major', which he had to serve in full—regardless of any further goal-scoring.

By the time Sven finished his time in the penalty box, Steve posted another tally, giving Middleton a 2-0 lead. Despite a Brass squad rejuvenated upon Sven's return to action, the score remained unchanged at the end of the first period.

Back in the locker room, two ice packs, along with other first-aid remedies, were being used on Ron. One insulated ice pack was strategically located in the space where his dented athletic cup used to occupy, merely as a precaution. The other pack joined several bandages and cotton packing to help heal his nose. Thankfully, it was not broken. Any injury that serious in nature would have resulted in Ron being immediately whisked to Middleton Medical Center and missing the rest of the game.

Dr. Anne Possible and the medical trainers double-checked Ron with his…lower situation, while Kim took the lead in treatment of his nose. Anne was proud of how Kim took charge of Ron's face, yet discreetly turned her head when the other situation was examined.

There was no doubt about it…Kim was definitely putting her Pixie Scout 'First-aid' badge training to good use. However, Anne also noticed a nurturing look in Kim's piercing green eyes. It was as if she was…content and peaceful…when fawning over her best friend in such a manner.

Anne laughed in thought, 'There's no doubt about it…She's got it bad for him. You know, for such a bright student in every other discipline, she is way too clueless about something this obvious. I guess it's like a great work of art, which shouldn't be rushed in its creation.'

The team members gave Ron words of encouragement as they entered the locker room and passed his location on the trainer's table. After having a few words with Anne, Coach Payne blew his whistle to gain the attention of his players.

"Guys," he began, "Don't worry about Ron. The medical team has assured me that nothing was broken. He just needs a little more time to heal before he comes back out to join us."

Tommy raised his hand and asked, "What about his—"

"_**I SAID NOTHING WAS BROKEN!!**_" Coach Payne snapped. After a moment of awkward silence throughout the locker room, his voice returned to normal as he continued, "Look, this is why we started our 'cross-line' training right after that Arvada disaster, so let's focus on the situation at hand. We have a two-goal lead with only two ten-minute periods standing between us and a championship."

He diagrammed some team movements on a chalkboard and went on with his speech. "We may not be as big as that Boulder bunch, but we are faster and smarter than them. _**Francis…Scott…Keyes…**_keep up the attack on your shift. That Magnussen kid may be tough, but his line-mates are too slow to be of much help to him. If we continue to exploit this weakness, we can take these chumps!"

He extended his arm forward and declared, "You know what we've got to do, Ice Kickers…"

The players brought their hands on top of Coach Payne's hand and shouted, "KICK _SOME __**ICE!!**_"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…The Brass continued their intimidation as the second period began. Their superior strength began to wear down Middleton's faster, yet smaller, roster. While their bruising tactics were legal, the continued efforts were beginning to take their toll on the Ice Kickers.

Finally, with 7:45 left in the second period, Boulder kept too many Ice Kickers from getting back up after those crushing hits. They capitalized on a Middleton turnover and scored to cut the lead to one goal. Less than three minutes later, Derrick McGill fired a shot that bounced off the safety glass, struck the goalie in the back of the head, slid down his back, and rolled into the net.

The Brass players gathered around Derrick to congratulate him on tying the game when they began to hear a roar of approval beginning to sweep across the crowd.

The source of the excitement, along with his red-headed 'mother-daughter' entourage, emerged from the locker room to thunderous applause. Ron was quick to tell Coach Payne he was medically cleared to play.

..._As he took to the ice once more, the crack in his right skate's blade continued to slowly grow..._

Despite the resurrection of the 'STaR Line', the score remained tied at two goals apiece. Before the teams left the rink for the second intermission, a little more pushing and shoving on both sides caused Ron to fall on the ice.

..._This impact with the ice caused a small fissure to start in the blade of his left skate, matching the ever-growing gap in his right skate..._

To say the least, Coach Payne was not a 'happy camper' as the team prepared for the third period. Despite his obvious disappointment in his players, he knew they had to rally once more in order to win.

He looked sternly at his players before he wiped away his previous writing and scrawled a number on the chalkboard. He pointed to it as he started the final intermission speech of the season…

"_**Ten**_…That's what it's all about, guys…

_**Ten**_ is the magic number at this moment…

At full strength, _**ten**_ skaters are on the ice to face a goalie on each end of the rink…

_**Ten**_ is the average age of a member of this team…

This particular team has not even been to the title game in _**ten**_ years…

_**Ten**_ is the number of games we have won this season…

Win or lose, we only have _**ten**_ regulation minutes left in the season…

And if we're gonna win this game, our performance out there has GOT to be a perfect _**ten!!**_"

He put out his hand once again and finished his talk. "As we have done _**ten**_ times before…for _**ten**_ minutes more…what do we have to do?"

The Ice Kickers placed their hands on top of the coach's arm and once more shouted, "KICK _SOME __**ICE!!**_"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…The third period proved to be the most brutal span of hockey either team has faced all year. No matter what punishment the Boulder Brass dealt, the Middleton Ice Kickers returned with equal force. As the minutes ticked by, minor cuts and bruises were being treated by each training staff. Were it not for the polymerized 'super armor' padding, Ron would have been out of action on more than one occasion.

With less than ten seconds left in the game, Ron finally got a breakaway chance. He took the puck and streaked down the center of the rink. The only one standing in the way of a championship was number 38 for the Brass, a goalie that already showed signs of massive fatigue.

The last few seconds seemed to play out in slow motion in Ron's mind…

…He heard his mother and Kim shout in unison, "WATCH OUT, RON!!"…

…He felt his legs give out from under him…

…He felt a stick as it squarely smacked across his shoulder blades…

…He felt his head hit the ice as he sprawled out on the rink…

…He heard the evil laughter of Sven Magnussen as the referee blew the whistle to stop play…

…He looked up at the game clock and was stunned to see the numbers which stared back at him…

"_**0:00.1**_"

Time returned to normal as the referee declared, "Penalty shot awarded to Middleton 49."

The crowd was silent as they watched Ron lying face-down on the ice. Donald and Jean feared a repeat of what happened a generation ago. Even with the revolutionary protective gear, they knew Ron had to be feeling a great deal of pain at that moment.

Their worst fears were confirmed when Ron slowly rose and flashed a smile…with a dark gap where his front teeth were supposed to be located. After a few seconds, their mood brightened as Ron spit out a piece of black 'stick tape' and revealed his full set of teeth once again.

The cheers caused the rink to vibrate as the referee directed him to 'center ice' for the penalty shot.

_...Unbeknownst to anybody in attendance, including Ron, the cracks in his skate blades were reaching a critical stage..._

The referee placed the puck halfway between 'center ice' and the goal. He looked to Ron and the Boulder goalie as he explained, "Middleton 49…Boulder 38…Here's the situation…For all intents and purposes, this will be the last play in regulation time. Middleton 49, you will get one chance to shoot the puck from as close to the goal as you wish, provided you keep skating toward the goal before your shot, and you do not cross the goal crease before you shoot. If you score, your team wins. If not, we will have a five-minute overtime to hopefully decide this thing. Boulder 38, remember to stay in the goal crease until after the shooter touches the puck. Good luck to both of you."

Once he received nods of understanding from both players, he blew the whistle once more and signaled for Ron to attempt his shot. The Middleton center stared at the Boulder goalie for a second before skating toward him.

As he touched the puck and skated closer, his balance became unsteady. He still had enough focus to deliver a fiery slap-shot before an amazing sequence of events occurred…

…The stick shattered into a few dozen pieces…

…The blade of his right skate ran over the stick fragments and finally snapped…

…That blade slid into the blade of the left skate, causing its final support to give way and break on its own…

…For the second time in five 'real-time' minutes, Ron Stoppable laid 'spread-eagle' on the ice…

…The Brass goalie squeezed the webbing of his glove around the puck…

…He took off the mask in total shock as he found a newly-created hole in the glove's webbing, a similar hole in the back of the goal net, and the puck wedged in the slim gap between the rink's board and the protective glass directly behind the goal.

The referee signaled the goal and caused the rafters to shake as cheers erupted from both the stadium seating and the 'overflow' crowd watching the holographic simulation at the practice rink.

While the rest of the Ice Kickers danced around the rink with the championship trophy, Ron quickly changed into sure-footed boots so he could join his teammates in the customary 'lined handshake' with their opposition.

Once that ritual was completed, Ron accepted the plaque awarded to the game's 'Most Valuable Player'. After shaking the hand of the CJHL official and posing for a couple of pictures, he noticed his parents joined Kim and Anne just outside the locker room tunnel. Ron carefully walked over to the group and handed the plaque to his father.

His voice was weak as he bowed his head toward the man and declared, "This…this is for you, Dad!"

Donald gave an irritated look as he reminded his son, "Ronald, I told you I was proud of you, win _**or**_ lose…"

The scowl quickly flashed into a teary smile as he finished, "…But…you've always seemed to find a way to exceed even my wildest expectations. Thank you so much, son."

Donald and Jean wrapped their arms around their son as Kim and Anne hugged each other in jubilation.

After they broke the embraces of their parents, Ron gave his mother, Anne, and Kim a celebratory kiss on the cheek. The daze caused by the kiss kept the younger Possible from hearing the massive explosions triggered by her father and brothers with their outside fireworks display.

"Kimmie," Anne reminded her daughter, "It's time to go home now."

Kim cooed, "I'll water the ferns in a moment, Mom…I just have to feed my Pandaroo first."

Anne gently escorted her daughter to the exit while Ron quizzically looked at his parents and pondered, "What's wrong with KP? Pandaroo is a plush Cuddle-Buddy…and they don't even _have_ any ferns among their houseplants."

Jean chuckled for a moment and replied, "Don't worry, Ronnie…She'll come to her senses soon enough…I hope."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A week after that championship game, Ron visited Isaac Martin Payne at his 'day job', working as an accountant at the same actuarial firm as Ron's father.

Mr. Payne looked up from his desk and smiled. "Well, hello, Stoppable! Have you come to visit your dad today?"

Ron shook his head. "Nah…I've come to talk to you, Coach. Do you have a minute?"

Mr. Payne turned from his work, offered Ron a chair, and responded, "Sure. What's on your mind?"

Ron sat down and explained, "I guess you know about the origin of those skates and the stick I used this season."

Mr. Payne smirked, "I…had a few suspicions, yes."

Ron could barely look at his coach as he continued, "Well, I went to the Ice Complex a couple of days ago. I got fitted for some new skates and decided to try them out before buying them. You know…just to see if any of the talent actually belonged to me instead of that gear I destroyed."

"Oh?" Mr. Payne inquired with piqued curiosity, "What did you discover?"

Ron bowed his head in defeat as he admitted, "I…I got nothin'!"

It was Mr. Payne's time to shake his head. "Of course you have a talent, Stoppable. It may not be in hockey, but I know a good heart and determination when I see it. Heck, if you put your mind to it, I'll bet you could even be quite the hero when you get older. Heaven knows you already have the right tools for it."

Ron sat wide-eyed and asked, "Do you really think so?"

Mr. Payne placed his hands on Ron's shoulders and nodded. "I don't think so…I _know_ so! With the strength of your family and the family of that firecracker girlfr—I mean _best friend_ of yours, you can be downright unstoppable, Stoppable!"

Both of them laughed as Mr. Payne continued, "Just remember...if anybody tries to throw you 'out in the cold', be sure to take some names and…"

The two of them finished, "KICK _SOME __**ICE!!**_"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**CREATIVE CREDIT**_

'_**Where the Columbines Grow**__**'**_

Words and Music by AJ Fynn,

By commission from the State of Colorado.

_**Wayne Gretzky**_

I assure you, he had nothing to do with this tale.

His usage is only as a public figure under the First Amendment.

_**All parody trademarks and character names (things with an ®)**_

_ALL __Copyright ©2008 by Matthew Shrader _

_(Rights agent for Thad Marster, aka "The Samurai Crunchbird")._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Author's ending notes:**_

Like I have said in the ending notes for every chapter I had posted to date, "The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _**constructive **_feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!!"

I _**DO **_wish to address one concern about a quote from the last chapter. When Ron complimented Anne for the terrific waffles, she responded, "Why, thank you, Ron, for the positive peer-review feedback."

Some people have accused me of trying to promote myself with that line. **_NOTHING CAN BE FURTHER FROM THE TRUTH!!_**

I was merely giving a nod to a similar quote Wade made to the Tweebs in "Car Alarm".

This petty carping at me, along with the forum threads and chat room, represent just some of the types of political Bull-Biscuits which compel me to release this conclusion a few days early. I have also decided to skip the normal buffer and just release all the stories I have completed in the span of a few days before taking a break. I may come back in a few weeks, a few months, or a few lifetimes. I don't know just yet.

Let me emphasize this to my loyal readers (**_both_** of you)...It is not you! I have four (maybe five) different works left unfinished for the last three weeks, without any hope of resolution any time soon.

_**This is NOT who I am! This is FAR from my style.**_

Usually, I have an entire story outlined and/or typed in the span of less than three days. The longest I took in outlining a tale was '_So the Reality: Amazing Race_'. It took me five whole days to outline that one!

If I come back, it will be with these unfinished tales first. After that, anything is...well...Possible.

Once more, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! When you want to 'PM' me, it's ok!**_

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird®


End file.
